Darkness after Dawn
by Sanguine Quill
Summary: A little vignette from our favorite handyman's POV. Please read. Then, when you're done reading, be a nice person and review!


__

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but you already knew that.

AN: This is just a little vignette thing I wrote when I was bored. There's not much else to say about it. Please review, though. If you don't, I'll be forced to hunt you down and pour iced tea over your head. Enjoy.

I sighed wearily and shifted my gaze from star to star, all shining like diamonds against the deep black of outer space. The moon cast an eerie glow across the castle grounds, throwing its honey-colored shadow over the bare trees and dying grass alike. It hung low in the night sky, an island of gold floating on a tranquil sea of black. But soon that peaceful sea was interrupted by the pink, purple, and red waves of dawn. Gradually, the moon faded away, surrendering its soft glow to the increasing shine of the rising sun. I retreated from where I stood, gazing out the window, and drew the curtains, seeking comfort in the cool darkness.

The thick, velvet curtains were a barrier, guarding the room - and me - against the harsh sunlight, and allowing me to pretend that it was still night outside. I can't possibly explain why I wanted to do this. The night had brought me so many cruel and painful things. It was during the night that I was forced to be a servant, working like a slave under the glow of the moon. And it was during the night that I was separated by a wall of chores from the one person I loved - the one person who loved me.

Yet for every horror that the night brought on, I could think of at least a dozen wonderful memories to outweigh it. They were all memories of my home, a planet cloaked in an eternal blanket of night. Visions of its deep blue oceans and jade forests rushed back to me in a sudden wave of nostalgia. 

I hadn't wanted to leave Transsexual and I certainly hadn't wanted to travel to Earth. But it wasn't my choice. I had been selected by the Queen herself to join her son on his voyage to this hellish planet, galaxies away from my sweet home. The only decision I had been allowed to make was who was to accompany us. My choice was obvious. 

And I had never regretted my decision. Magenta was the only one here that cared about me. It was always like that, ever since we were children she was the only one who really loved me. And I loved her. Her dark eyes soothed my soul. Her tender caress eased my pain. Without her, my nights would be hopeless and my heart hollow. The thought of being able to lie down next to her each dawn was all that got me through my work. She was my sister, my lover, and my life. I would do anything to protect and keep her.

My heavy eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I looked over to our bed where she was lying peacefully. When she felt my gaze on her, she turned toward me and smiled, then flipped back the silk sheets, inviting me to lie beside her. Eagerly, I accepted her invitation and let my weary body fall next to hers. She snuggled against me, resting her head on my chest, and I wrapped her in my arms. I couldn't wait until the day when we would travel back to our beloved planet and away from the endless servitude.

I feared, however, that day would not come anytime soon, or at worst, would not come at all. We had already been on earth for years and the decadent prince had disobeyed all orders and abandoned the original mission in favor of his own personal studies. Whenever I attempted to remind him of our assignment, he became very angry and violent. The scars on my back served as constant reminders of his fiery temper. His latest experiment, the creation of human life, was near completion and I knew that if I let him get away with making one earthling, he would not stop. He was power hungry; the need to rule and control was in his royal blood. One human would not satisfy him for long and soon the planet would be overrun by his manufactured children. If that happened, I knew that he would never allow us to leave. We would be trapped on Earth, forever acting as his insignificant servants!

But I wouldn't let that happen! I would no longer be his pathetic little handyman and I would not allow my beautiful Magenta to serve as his degraded domestic. I hated the prince. It was a white-hot hatred, the kind that blurred your vision and took over your mind. But the ignorant man underestimated me and that was an extremely dangerous thing to do. In his case, I feared it could be deadly mistake!


End file.
